Falling to pieces
by TheFallenRebel
Summary: Everything is perfectly fine for Meg until Castiel comes along to get back what she stole.


Meg expected the angel to come looking for her, and when he found her he was furious. She strolled through the empty parking lot, enjoying being alone at night. Just being alone in general for now. But the sudden snap of wings and angelic presence made her whip around, staring at the trench-coated angel.

"Hello Clarence." She purred out, leaning back against the brick building she had been about to walk past. But in the blink of an eye he was standing in front of her, fury blazing in his dark blue eyes.

"The dagger demon, now!" He barked out. Meg couldn't help but smirk at him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well aren't you just adorable giving orders?" She said in a seductive tone, watching him with amused eyes. But before Meg could stop him he had her trapped and pinned against the wall, his arms on either side of her head and fury blazing in his eyes.

"Give me the angel blade _Meg_ and you get to walk free and alive." He growled, his face only inches from hers. His scent overwhelmed her, a fresh smell like it just got done storming. Meg let out a breathless laugh as she stared at the desperate angel.

"Who got on your bad list that you are just dying to kill with this blade huh angel?" She whispered as she gripped the silver angel dagger in her hand, though Castiel wasn't aware of it.

"None of your business." He responded but his tone was turning desperate. Meg was sure though the angel acted tough she was in control of this situation. She leaned forward closing the distance to barely an inch between the two of them. His blue eyes gained a wild light to them as he stared at her, she could hear his vessel's heart slamming.

"You nervous angel?" She murmured softly as she heard his breathing pick up.

"Of-of course not." He muttered but there was no conviction behind his voice, nothing to convince Meg at all. She let out a laugh as she watched him and his vessel react to her closeness. She heard his heart slamming and his quick breath.

"You sure? Your heart's slamming awfully fast for you to be calm." She whispered to him, her dark eyes glimmering with amusement.

"What are you doing?" He said panic welling up in his voice as she slipped her arms around his neck.

"Relax." She murmured softly to him, part of him actually seemed to be listening to her as he did relax a bit. But before the angel could react her mouth was on his. She could tell he had been caught off guard because for a moment he didn't respond but his response came as quite a surprise to Meg.

He slammed her back against the wall his mouth fierce against hers as he kissed her back. His lips parted hers and his arms slid around her waist as he kissed her, hunger behind the kisses. Meg couldn't help but feel triumphant at his reaction. He leaned forward more pressing their bodies together as he continued to kiss her.

Meg broke backward, this was a game to her. She wouldn't give him what he wanted right now. And much to her amusement she saw a childish disappointment enter his eyes as she pulled away. Meg smirked and held up the silver, gleaming angel blade.

"Here I think you've earned it." She purred out and just as he began to realize what she had done Meg was gone without a trace. Leaving behind a very furious angel.

(~)

It was two weeks later as she lounged at the hotel room she had rented recently. A nice place that she had rented a suite with money she had won gambling, which she was good at. She relaxed on the bed, her eyes closed. She didn't even both to open them when she heard the familiar snap of wings.

"Hello there Clarence, what can I do for you?" She murmured, finally opening her eyes. The angel looked completely on edge and Meg knew immediately something was wrong with him. Meg sat up and slid off the bed, striding toward the angel carefully. But suddenly the tang of blood hit her and she recoiled slightly, eyeing him very carefully now.

"Castiel?" She said and the angel shifted, his coat sliding along his side to reveal a bloody shirt underneath.

"I need help." He muttered and Meg let out a short, tense laugh.

"Gee ya think Clarence?" She said, continuing to walk forward toward the wounded angel.

"I just need to get a look at it." She muttered and without a second thought she swiftly unbuttoned the bloody and shredded silky dress shirt. Meg sucked in a sharp breath as she stared down at the gash. It ran diagonally from under his right armpit to the edge of the middle of his stomach.

"Holy hell Clarence, who did you pick a fight with?" She muttered, guiding the angel over to the bed and laying him down. She watched as he set the bloodied angel blade down in the night stand before relaxing on the bed, his chest rising with each breath.

"I'll be right back, just stay there." She muttered and sauntered over to the bathroom in the room and going to the linen closet. She snatched up some towels and with a snap of her fingers conjured up a bowl and filled it with water from the sink. She swiftly walked back into the room and set the bowl down next to the blade on the stand.

"Alright Cass, I'm going to have to clean at least around it so I can get a better look. It's probably going to hurt like hell but I can't do anything about that." She muttered and quickly wet one with the towels with the water and began to clean around the wound, removing the caked on blood. A groan escape Castiel and he curled his hands into fists around the comforter on the bed.

"I'm almost done, hold on." Meg muttered to him, she wasn't used to exactly help or comforting anyone so she didn't really try anything else to reassure or comfort him. Just as she got done cleaning a rush of angelic presence washed over her, someone powerful was coming. She snatched up his angel blade and whipped around to see another angel standing there. The dark skinned angel wore a gray suit though it was spattered with blood and Meg was sure he had come for Castiel.

"Raphael." She heard the name gasped behind her, she turned her head to see Castiel staring at him with anger and fear in his blue eyes.

"So Castiel you run to your demon whore for help." The angel sneered and Meg rolled her eyes.

"You assholes need to get a better nickname." She growled and held the blade up, stepping into his view in front of the bed as she blocked Castiel. She shouldn't want to protect Castiel, she barely knew him and the last time she saw him he was threatening to kill her. She shouldn't have helped him either, should have let him die. She should leave now, not get involved in the angel business.

What stopped her though was the simple fact he had gone to her for help. Not Sam or Dean, or another angel. He had come to _her_, for whatever reason Meg didn't know.

"Listen I don't know what Clarence did to piss you off but I'm going to suggest for now you call it a draw and get the hell out of here." Meg said, she didn't exactly know where the confidence in her words came from. She was facing an archangel for God's sake! A ticked off one at that. Raphael's eyes blazed with fury and he took a step forward toward Meg.

"You will not interfere demon!" He snarled and the strangest thing came to Meg's mind. Something Lucifer had told her once, why all the other demons either feared or respected. 'You are Azazel's daughter, let's just say everyone knew he wasn't normal.' Lucifer had said but Meg had brushed it off, they were demons where had normal fit in? This time she saw the angel's hesitance in approaching her.

"What's wrong you cloud hopping pansy? You afraid of a mere demon?" Meg taunted. She heard Castiel's gasp behind her, probably wondering if she had a death wish or not. Raphael wrinkled his nose as he stared at her, as if disgusted.

"This isn't over Castiel." He growled and with a snap of feathered wings he was gone.

"What a great family you have Feathers." Meg muttered and Castiel let out a nervous laugh as he slowly propped himself up on the pillow behind him.

"Did you want to get killed? Or were you just feeling extra gutsy tonight Meg?" He said, narrowing his eyes at her his tone told her he was actually a bit irritated. Meg slammed the angel blade down on the night stand.

"I didn't have to help you at all! Now lay back down or I will be the one driving the damn blade through you!" She snapped. Castiel shot her a glare before laying back down so she could continue to help her. Meg frowned and with a sigh she snapped her fingers and in her hands appeared a needle and thread.

"Once again it's probably gonna hurt but deal with it." She growled, much less sympathetic this time. She swiftly began to stitch his wound, refusing to look at him. But she could still feel his gaze burning into her as she worked. After some time of working Meg finally stopped and began to clean up the bloodied rags and water.

"Get some rest or whatever, I don't care. I'll be back." She muttered but she didn't leave without caution. She swiftly drew some enochian outside the door, he wasn't leaving and no angel was getting in.

It was at least two hours later and apparently word had spread much quicker than she had anticipated that she had helped Castiel. The demons were prowling around everywhere looking for her. She had managed to dodge several of them but was cornered by a group of three just inside an alley.

"Well, well, well look at the mighty Elyssia now." One of them taunted her, using her real name.

"Helping angels like the saint she is." Another purred out, but she could tell they weren't just here to taunt.

"Wouldn't Lucifer be proud? After all you were his favorite pet." One of them sneered. But it was as if on a hidden cue they lunged forward, blades ready. Meg was doing her best to fend them off which wasn't easy without a weapon to aid her.

"Shit!" She cussed as one of them got in a lucky cut, slashing her across the arm. As she was distracted one of them slammed into her and before she knew what was happening had her pinned on the ground. He straddled her hips to keep her pinned, leaning forward and slamming her wrists against the ground. She had no way of fighting back, they could overwhelm her with power if they wanted to.

"Bet Azazel would be real proud of his child prodige now. Look at you, Elyssia! Helping angels, sneaking about and rebelling against Hell. You used to be so respected among us, now you are nothing but shame to us." It sneered as it taunted her. Meg glared murderously up at it but it didn't stop, no it was having too much fun.

"I mean think of all the great things you used to do! Now you're nothing but an angel loving little whore." It snarled but it hadn't noticed that while taunting it Meg had managed to get his knife with her foot. All she had was one shot, she couldn't screw this up.

Suddenly with all that she had she lunged upward to throw the other demon off and she quickly snatched up the knife. Whipping around she slammed it into his throat as he tried to get to his feet. She twisted the knife, watching as he flared a hell fire orange before falling backwards.

"Any of you want to try your luck now?" Meg growled, glaring at the remaining two who after shooting her several looks fled.

"That's what I thought." She muttered and turning back she walked toward the nearest liquor store she could find. She wasn't doing the rest of this night without something to drink.

Soon she was heading back to the hotel a bottle of vodka in hand as she walked. She swiftly entered the elevator and waited impatiently for it to get to her floor. As she finally got to her floor she stumbled out of the elevator still a little bit stunned from the fight. She walked toward her room and opened the door to find all the lights off, which alerted her instantly. She silently closed the door behind her.

"Ca-" But she didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence before she suddenly felt arms around her waist pulling her closer and the pressure of his mouth on hers. She accidentally dropped the vodka and pulled backwards.

"Son of bitch!" She cursed but Castiel wasn't letting her go.

"Forget it." He whispered in her ear, Meg turned toward his voice only to fins his mouth on hers again. His hands slipped down to her hips as he parted her lips gently.

(~)

Meg blinked open her eyes as she laid there in the angel's arms. Without waking him she slid off the bed and quickly shimmied back into the jeans and slid the shirt back on as well as the jacket. She didn't notice Castiel had woken up and was watching her. But she noticed as she was getting ready to leave when he caught her arm. She turned to find him fully dressed again and couldn't help but scoff to herself.

"Let go, now." She growled but he didn't his grip on her arm only tightened.

"Don't leave me, please." He said, his tone pleading which only pissed her off further.

"Why'd you have to come to me for help huh? Of all the people you know why me! You only screwed everything up now!" Meg exclaimed, letting her fury pour out through her words. Anger flared through his eyes.

"Oh _I _screwed everything up huh? You didn't have to help me! You didn't have to even come back last night or respond to me! I was doing it for you!" He snarled back. Meg glared at him, anger flaring through her.

"Go to Hell Castiel!" She whispered and with that she yanked open the door and left. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, she shouldn't do this but she was. She turned and wiped off the enochian but quickly left the angel all the same. Though Meg wasn't aware that once again she would be falling for him all over again in the future.


End file.
